


The sun and sea rewrite

by Kazlerox



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Feminization, M/M, Two Lovers, champion/son, gods are real!, mpre to come!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: The rewrite to Percy's dads





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_BigThree1301/gifts).



I don't own anything

Apollo saw his boyfriend/Uncle enter a building he knows Poseidon has a child he puts the sun chariot int auto pilot and flashed himself to his lover. "Couldn't help yourself?" Apollo asked as he put both arms around humans gazed at his cousin/step son.

"I'm sorry Apollo I had to come and see my son." Poseidon said to his lover. Apollo knew his boyfriend would be very protective of his son, so he made him his champion.

"Why did you do that Apollo?" Poseidon asked as he turned to see Apollo after he shot light ball of energy at Percy.

"I made him my champion I did it when get gets to camp we will be both be able to claim as our son my pet." Apollo said, Poseidon's legs were weak when Apollo called him that.

"You want to claim as yours?" Poseidon asked with a happy but confused expression.

"I let you be called king for now baby till I am ready to make you my queen. When he does go to camp we will both claim him as our son. But for the time being he will be my champion." Apollo as he took Percy into his arms and held his champion.

"I'd like that Apollo if we could both claim him, what about Amphitrite? Or Zeus?" Poseidon asked his future husband and king of Atlantis. Smiling at the sea God Apollo put the child back into his crib.

"Your divorced aren't you? And when he sees I have made our son my champion dad won't try anything. Besides what about your oldest son?" Apollo asked looking at the god he loved.

"Triton needs to be told what's going on." Poseidon said as he switched aspects Apollo saw this and did the same.

"He is both Greek and Roman?" Apollo asked his long time lover as there hasn't been a Greek/Roman demigod for a long time they were known to be very powerful.

Over the twelve years Apollo and Poseidon was watching there son. When the sun would rise or set Apollo always made sure Percy was fine even with his step father Smelly Gabe as Percy Dubbed him. It brought a Smile to his face when he heard that or he would act defiant, it would remind him of his sea king.

After that incident with the fury that Hades sent Apollo was furious at his uncle. Percy had no experience of fighting monsters but he killed that fury like he known what to do All along. Then fighting the Minotaur before going inside the camp as it killed his mother. Apollo personal favourite was when he drenched a couple of kids from Ares' and Athena's cabins. Then it capture the flag he would watch his kids play this game. Poseidon and himself was in his palace on Olympus. "Is it time my love?" The older God asked the younger one laughed at this and nodded his head.

-Camp Half-Blood-

Percy had finished fighting Clarisse, when he stepped in the water and began to heal himself. Once he stepped out of it he felt not much better the daughter of Athena figured it out. She told the boy to stand back in the water. When the hologram of a Trident and a golden Lyre appeared on top of his head.

All hail, Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon God of the seas, father of horses, earthshaker and storm bringer. And Champion of Apollo." Chiron said, as he was saying that there was a bright light.

"Lord Apollo/Dad." The campers/Apollo's children said at the same time, Apollo smiled at them.

"Hello Chrion, camper, children, champion." He said as he said children he looked at Percy as well.

"You knew that Percy existed?" The daughter of Athena asked the God. Apollo just nodded his head and stared at Percy he wanted his son to be with his other children.

"Yes I knew, Poseidon broke his oath and Poseidon visited him, when he last visited I made him my champion." Apollo clarified to the demigods. He smiled at his son who smiled back and then he smiled at his other sons and daughters who smiled back at their father. Thunder roared across the sky.

"Looks like father is upset, oh well time to listen to him ramble about nothing. So I will leave but before I do I have a gift for my champion here Percy." Apollo said as he gave Percy a magical item the was his bow and arrows like Apollo's children have.

"Thank you my lord." Percy said and it hurt Apollo that Percy couldn't call him dad but he put a fake smile up and flashed out.

-On Olympus-

Zeus was furious at his brother and son for not telling him about his brther's demigod child. "Poseidon how dare you break your oath!" He bellowed yes bellowed, he is a drama queen.

"So what if I did you did too." Poseidon reasoned with younger brother.

"Don't bring her into this Poseidon." Zeus sneered at his brother.

"Oh please you both as worse as each other." Hades stated, watching his younger brothers argue with each other.

"You got your son to steal my Lightnin Bolt/Helm of Darkness." Hades and Zues both accuse their brother.

"Percy didn't steal those items." Apolllo stood up for Percy. Everyone looked at him and Poseidon gave his boyfriend a grateful smile.

"How do you know this Apollo." Zues asked with a gruff voice, Apollo glared at his father.

"Because he is my champion, I know he would never do anything wrong like this." Apollo stated pleased with himself. The gods looked at Poseidon who was shocked and at Apollo who was still pleased with himself. But it was a voice of reason that always made everyone agreed to anything.

"Why not issue him a quest to get the items back?" Hestia said to the gods. While tending to the hearth in her eight year old form. after she said that the gods agreed with her. I mean how could you not Hestia was everyone favourite relative.

"Fine." The big three said at the same time. The gods were leaving and Aollo dragged Poseidon to his palace and kissed him hard.

"You know you belong to don't you baby girl?" He asked his lover who only moaned.

Dionysus came back to the camp he was sentenced to. "Chiron summon that sea brat he has to speak with the Oracle." He told he centaur. Chiron gallop away to fetch the son of Poseidon. Once he be had retrieved them he told him to go to the Attic to see the Oracle.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy made his way to the Attic, once he got in there he noticed a mummy and there was things from places. There was green smoke coming from the mummy and the mummy stood up. "I am the sprit of Delphi, Speaker of Prophecies, Oracle of Phoebus Apollo slayer of the mighty Python. Come seeker and ask your question." The mummy said. Percy was thinking that why it was mummified.

"How do I get back the items of the gods?" He asked the Oracle.

_Three shall go west to the God has turned_

_to the get the items you seek and safely returned_

_the child of the sea and sun shall get the one who has raised him back_

_and they will get betrayed by the one they call friend."_

The oracle said to the teen who was trying to get the meaning. He came down to the war room to everyone "So how did it go?" Annabeth asked the boy. Everyone looked at her to say 'At least let him sit down.' But she ignored them.

"Three shall go west to the God has turned

to the items you seek and safely returned.

the child of the sea and sun shall get the one who raise him back.

and they will be betrayed by they on who they call a friend." Percy said as he confused looks. Chiron also looked at the teen.

"Maybe it means him since he is the campion of my dad." The head cabin leader of Apollo said. Everyone agreed with that but Chiron had another idea. He saw the way that the sun god looked at the boy.

Unfortunately he had no evidence of his theory only speculation for more of he ever saw Lord Apollo or Poseidon again he would ask. For now he would watch the boy closely to see if he was adopted by the sun god or just a champion as the god claimed.

"Who will you be taking on the journey with you?" Chiron asked knowingly that Annabeth Child of Athena would want to go, but it would not be up to her.

"Clarisse La Rue and Will Solace." Percy said shocking a lot of people okay a child of Apollo? That's a given since their dad is his patron and he is close to will, but Clarrise?

"Your choice is bold Perseus." Chiron stated at the young hero's choice of companions, to say Clarrise La Rue was shocked that a Sea spawn chose her was an understatement, the Apollo cabin cheered for their fathers champion.

"Well I am new to camp so Clarrise would be good as a warrior to teach me and Will well we could use a medic knowing us demigods." Percy said it was logical but there was un-happy demigoddess in their midst and her name was Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena. Who was angered by this so called sea spawn he needed a daughter of wisdom like her.

"Finally some respect for Ares!" Clarisse yelled out it was about time, no one in this camp respected her father or her cabin mates until Jackson. If she had to teach the kid more things one on one then so be it.

"Very well. You will leave at dawn." Chiron said as this happened he left leaving the demigods to talk amongst themselves. One in particular was about to have a conniption fit she was angry.

"Kick someone off!" She yelled Percy raised his eye brow at the girl why would he kick Will or Clarisse off the quest for her?

"Why?" Percy asked really confused he hasn't had much to do with the child of Athena. She just taught him Ancient Greek, the Apollo head counseland Clarisse couldn't believe the daughter of Athena at all demanding Percy to kick either Will Solace or Clarisse La Rue off the quest for her.

"You will need a child of Athena on this quest Sea Spawn!" Annabeth yelled at him, Percy was confused as to why though did she think that Clarrise, Will and himself was not that smart? Or was it that she thought she was better than everyone else?

"No I will not." Percy said but that just angered her more, Percy was angry aswell he had chosen his companions but the daughter of Athena decided she was going as well.

"Why?" She Said hotly as to why the sea child wouldn't want her with him she was smart and just as good as Clarrise.

"Maybe because I already have chosen my companions, and I don’t want to kick either of them out." Percy said getting annoyed with the Daughter of Athena was all children of the Goddess like this? Whiny? Thinking they are smarter than everyone else?

"Too bad! I need this quest!" Annabeth said which confused the son of the sea as to why she needed it Percy walked off not wanting to continue this arguement.

At dawn break the trio of heroes were ready and waiting for Chiron to come up to them, before that Luke Castallen came up to them and handed somethings to Percy. A pair of winged shoes which Percy knew immediately that he couldn’t wear since Lord Zeus would vaporise him for being in his territory. Aswell as a shield which he put both items away in his bag back.

Heading towards the bus depot, there way L.A as they think Lord Hades had someone stole the Lightning Bolt Percy knew it wasn’t him. Why was he blamed in the first place? Percy thought he hadn’t met Lord Zeus or did anything to him. So why was he blamed for him losing his Bolt?

With them on the bus it didn’t take them long before trouble found them three old women who were the kindly ones it was quite an experience with one of them but all three of them? Oh man the gods did hate him or some of them did he hoped his patron and father didn’t hate him, or Clarisse's dad. They managed to get out of the bus, Percy who was still weirded by the furies that their Lord was missing something important.

Away from the bus the trio made their way to a good smelling place with food. They couldn’t read the letters but they were hungry with all their stuff that was in the bus. They walked up to the building with statues, it felt so strange and foreboding but they were hungry.

"Hello children I am Aunty Em." Came the voice of a veiled woman Percy wanted to narrow his eyes at her, Percy didn’t trust Aunty Em. By the looks of it neither did Clarisse and Will but Clarisse openly glared at the woman.

Since no one could tell her the truth Percy quick thingking saved the hour! "Hello we are lost we went surveying the town we are with the circus! As we are orphans (sigh sadly.) but we were meant to be back to the ring master by now could you help us?" Percy asked with his best sad face and the other copied him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this chapter in Ff.net app sorry Goya’s won’t happen again


End file.
